1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sling devices for immobilizing a body member and particularly to a forearm-type sling for use with either injured arm to support and immobilize that arm and shoulder.
2. Prior Art
Supporting and immobilizing slings are, of course, well known. The traditional forearm sling is a square or rectangular section of cloth that is folded to support the injured member with the ends pulled around the patient's neck and tied into a knot. So arranged, the sling is suspended from a patient's neck area cradling and supporting an injured member. Additionally, a belt or the like could be fitted across the sling above the injured arm and secured around the patient's body for holding that injured arm against the patient's body. In recent years, a cloth sack-type sling has come into common use for performing the same function as this earlier tied sling. Such sack sling generally has an elongate shape and is open along a top edge and at the one end to receive the patient's forearm resting therein. The sack sling includes a strap that is secured at its ends to the sack proximate to the ends thereof, that strap to pass across the patient's shoulders and around their neck. This sack sling may include a tie or belt for supporting it to the patient's body. Such sack-type slings are more convenient than the earlier cloth tied slings, and provide essentially the same support. Prior to the present invention, no sling has been commercially available that provides both longitudinal support to the injured forearm along its length and for maintaining the sling to the patient's body, immobilizing the humerus. Heretofore, a separate wrap for stiffening the forearm or a casting of that forearm has been required to prohibit the forearm from sagging and, with certain types of injuries, both a sling and a separate humeral stabilizing arrangement have been required.
The present invention is an improvement over such earlier sack-type slings in that it is configured to support with a longitudinal strap an injured forearm along its entire length, is sloped at an optimum angle at its closed end to accommodate the patient's elbow and humerus, and includes a lateral wrist supporting strap that encircles the open end. The logitudinal strap provides essentially a continuous strap that extends the length of and along the closed end of the sling sack, continues across the patient's shoulders, and terminates in a swivel coupling that is for joining to a ring mounted to the ends of the lateral strap. Further, unlike earlier slings that incorporate a thin cloth-type strap for supporting the sling sack across the patient's neck, the sling strap of the present invention is preferably a web belting arrangement and, with the swivel coupling on the one strap end, the strap can be pivoted allowing the sling to be conveniently used for supporting either patient's arm. The swivel and ring coupling is easily detachable, facilitating installing the sling sack of the invention to cradle a patient's arm. Further, unlike earlier separate belts and like humeral supporting arrangements that have beem employed to maintain a sling to a patient's body, the present invention provides a waist strap arrangement whose length is adjustable and involves a belt with coupling ends. Each such coupling end is releasably attached to one of a pair of metal or fabric rings that are secured at intervals to the underside of the sling, for maintaining the sling in snug engagement to the body.
Additionally, where earlier slings have generally been made of a lightweight non-insulative material, the present invention forms the sling sack of an inner layer that is preferably a fleece or cotton and an outer layer that is preferably a slick material, which outer layer may be waterproof and may also include pockets formed in the opposite faces thereof for carrying personal items. Earlier slings, of course, have not involved such materials or features and, additionally, unlike earlier slings, the present invention includes a separate sack or pouch for containing the folded sling, which pouch can double as a glove. The present invention therefore provides a sling system for both maintaining the patient's injured arm supported from their neck and immobilized to their body, and for keeping that patient's arm and hand comfortable.